My Home of Ice, My Heart of fire
by TheAllSeeingHawk
Summary: "Your Majesty, had you not dismissed our earlier discussion we would've brought up the matter. See, before his untimely death your father made arrangements for a marriage." Her heart dropped, "Your marriage."
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Description currently in the works. The skeleton of the story is already written out but I need to slap the meat and skin on it. It does involve Arendelle getting invaded by the Southern Isle so if you feel you've read too many of them here is you're warning. Until then, I hope you find my meagre offering acceptable. Apologies for spelling errors etc. More story related AN below.**

* * *

A cockerel woke the small folk of Arendelle from their slumber into a crisp autumn morning but for the royalty of Arendelle and their servants morning began when the sky was still dark. Queen Elsa was eating in the Grand hall, a portrait of her parents watched over her humble morning feast. It was the first day of the fourth month since the Great Thaw and the burdens of her kingdom hit her hard. For the first month, things had been blissful. She and Anna had explored Arendelle high and low. A world outside her bedroom walls, a world without fear had been dizzyingly joyous. But what she learnt was the goodwill of the people only lasted as long as the grain supply. Her winter had destroyed their crops and she had cut ties with Westleton, who were one of their most reliable wheat suppliers. People were surviving of the scraps of the larders and root cellars. When a steel tipped wooden spear came crashing through a hallway window and lodged itself a mere foot away from the Queen, Arendelle hanged it's first traitor in half a century over the fjord, and a trio of conspirators were imprisoned beneath the castle.

After that, the gates were closed to all visitors once again. Elsa was willing to leave, but not without an escort or a mask of peasantry handed down to her through several lessons with Kristoff. She has decriminalised poaching and set the fishing fleet out in force to keep her people fed. The second winter of the year was only weeks away and no amount of love could thaw what was likely to come.

Until the next harvest she had vowed not to eat anything that a commoner would not see on his plate. But at this rate it was more likely she would not eat anything at all. For the third day running she had stared at her breakfast of fish soup and yesterdays bread long enough for it to go cold and unappetising. On the other side of the table her sister had been tentatively nibbling on a French pastry. She didn't even notice her approach,

"You know, you should really stop punishing yourself." Anna said to her sister before switching her stone cold broth with a croissant, cherry pin wheel and a side dish of apple slices. She helped herself to a slice,"You need to eat"

"I don't find myself very hungry Anna. Give my apologies to the chef." The queens eyes barely left the table but seemed repulsed at the sight of sweet foods. Anna stopped chewing and swallowed harshly. They had both had a lot on their minds of late. With no word on the fate of Hans even Anna was anxious. They though their ship had perhaps been lost a sea with the prince on board, seeing as it had not returned, only they had received no news from the Southern Isles, not one request for his whereabouts or wellbeing.

"Doesn't change the fact that a Queen needs food," she pushed the apple sliced closer, "I haven't seen you eat in days."Anna's voiced was full of concern, and Elsa conceded half of an apple slice and ate it bitterly. When her sister smiled she abandoned her breakfast and strode over to a broad window with her sister in tow. It looked over the whole city and the open ocean, At this point in the morning it had become common for the families of fishermen to wait at the docks. It used to make her smile to look out these windows and see families reunite with one another, husbands and wives, brothers and sisters, fathers and daughters... As she well knew for some they're would be no reunion. But then the reality of her famine sunk in. That was not cheering and hugging she saw from afar, but pushing and shoving, punching and kicking, a starving child trampled under hungry feet. She loathed her ignorant self. With more fish arriving each day guards assured her all was calm by the docks but even so her view was spoiled by another stain. Her would-be assassin, Erik, if she recalled correctly, had quickly become a feast for birds by the dockside. A reminded to the meek that she can not be killed, and to the discontent, a reminder that people are trying.

"It won't be like this forever Elsa," She placed a hand on her shoulder, and turned her Elsa around to face her and no longer look so forlornly over the harbour.

"Come next year we'll have a kingdom full of happy people with fat bellies. All of this will be forgotten."

"Some things can't be forgotten Anna, nor forgiven." Anna's arm fell limp by her side, Then the girl's attention went back to the window as the sound of whickering horses and the clacking of carriage wheels against cobble became prominent in their ears.

Approaching the gates was a convoy of polished black carriages, each with matt purple wheels coated with mud, and on the door of each carriage was a floral emblem with fine stems and flower blossoms just beneath the window. Just as quickly her head whipped to face the grand doors behind them after a hasty knock and a servant.

"They have arrived, your Majesty," she was informed.

"Thank you, let them know we are to meet in the council room."

The servant swiftly left. Alone with Anna again, the Queen of Arendelle gathered her wits and exhaled after a long breath. She was nervous. Today was a first for her.

* * *

The council room was dark and oppressive, with neatly stacked paper, quills and other deskware taking centre place on the dark oak long table. It was the middle most room on the second floor with halways along the perimeter and thus had no windows. Light was provide by three candelabras spread across the table and several candles fixed onto the walls. Despite the dimness she could not avoid the eyes of the last King of Arendelle piercing through the haze onto the meeting from his portrait just above Lord Bjelke.

There were five Lords surrounding her, Anna and Kristoff sat to her right. She had given Kristoff the title of a Lord, though he was landless. Even so she did not regret the decision, Kristoff gave her a new outlook on ruling Arendelle concerning the less fortunate, although she never considered herself dismissing of their problems she now knew she how to do more for them. Plus, raising him to Lord-hood had save her sister's relationship from scandal; now only the Queen's judgement was questions amongst the aristocracy. Behind her stood Sir Aegir Dahlberg, a Knight who served her father and now her. He was young when she was young. Now he was old with a few grey hairs starting to take root.

The Lords came from all over her Kingdom, for the first meeting since her father closed the gates when she was a child. Like her father, before she was coronated as queen she ruled the kingdom with little input from her people. Issues were brought to her bedroom and were dealt with the same day. She wanted to bring back the normalcy Arendelle knew in her father's time, before her powers changed everything.

The meeting began with food concerns. Lord Bkelke was aggressively asserting that the rations were not making their way north and demanded more. Elsa would sympathise but this was a gluttonous, plump man not well favoured amongst his townfolk. She offered him a two dozen more soldiers to hunt in the forest for wolf and ram for the peasants. Similar matters arose and were dealt. She displayed a letter from the Corona royal family which detailed an offer of aid. They could worry less about the food shortage until the end of this winter. Her Lords nodded approvingly before the discussion changed to less favourable matters.

"There is a merchant prince in the East kingdoms with an substantial silk empire, if not the cow prince of the west perhaps hi-

"We're not discussing this Lord Hummel,"

"Arendelle could benefit from an heir,." Lord Solberg added,

"We have an heir," her irritation showed, Anna and Kristoff sank into their seats. "If you need that in writing there is a quill and paper right in front of you," she said whilst gesturing to the stationary with her hand.

"Perhaps and heir is not the issue my Queen," Lord Foss conceded, "but you closed the door to Westleton and the Southern Isles are no longer an option. We need new connections." Foss was once a friend to her father. She hated how right he was now, "You must take a king within the next few years, even if you - prefer otherwise. The welfare of the Kingdom demands it." She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, everyone else felt a chill.

"Not today," she uttered with a finality no one questioned.

Foss fell back into his seat, exasperated, and the Lords watched each other in silence until there was an unexpected knock on the door behind Lord Bjelke. She stood as the doors opened and three men entered.

"Majesty of Arendelle and her council. I apologise for my abrupt arrival. It seems the bird we sent did not arrive." Bjelke stood aside whilst the stranger took his place at the table. Their visitor was young, lithe, with sleek black hair and a dusting of stubble across his cheeks and chin. The two guards in black on either side were so tall and broad of shoulder that they dwarfed the carried no weapons which was a small relief.

"What was your letter regarding," the Queen inquired, before briefly pondering how many future meetings would have unexpected situations to tackle.

"The Duke of Wesleton, my father, passed away in his sleep a month ago. My elder brother Albert is currently ruling but he sent me with an offer and a request if it interests you."

The Lords began muttering curiously. "Speak quickly," she commanded.

"Westleton hereby surrenders it's sovereignty, it's lands, assets and loyalty to the Arendelle crown," there were gasps around the table, even Anna and kristoff stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed. Elsa was apprehensive about the offer. He continued, "Our spies informed us that the Southern Isle intended to attack our home land with a fleet of 30 ships. They're on the seas this morning your Majesty. Westleton lacks strength on the seas. We request, humbly, that Arendelle come to out aid in this assualt. "

She knew it was coming. She just knew it. It was almost a relief to hear news of the Southern Isle. She used the gossiping of the Lords to mull over how she was going to reply. Their soldiers were out hunting, or policing the populace. They had few to spare and fewer ship but she couldn't tell him that, and the thought of having the resources of Westleton under her thumb was too alluring to outright dismiss.

"Why come to me," she wondered, "If you surrender to the Southern Isle they'll treat you kindly. At least after the fighting is over."

" We know you are not on diplomatic terms with the Southern Isle. My people know better than to make an enemy of you, my Queen," She flinched. His words stung her. Like father like son he saw her as a monster and her rule of Westleton would be lead through fear. "Beside, given you're father's arrangements, Albert assumed you'd feel some...marital obligation to assist." She scrunched her eyebrows .

"What?"

Lord Foss chimed in, "Your Majesty, had you not dismiss our earlier discussion we would've brought up the matter. See, before his untimely death your father made arrangements for a marriage."

Her heart dropped,

"Your marriage."

* * *

 **AN: Aren't croissant's awesome.**

 **AN: This story will support no ships, no love relationships aside from Krisanna and that's only because I feel obliged to (film canon and all). No Elsanna but I've just realised Elsa may have accidental symbolically impregnated Anna in that one chapter later one so...yeah. No Olaf either, but possibly Marshmallow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: awww, there's less words in this chapter :( I'm disappointed with myself.**

 **I kinda feel I overdid Elsa's reaction to this, but the words came and then I was on a roll so I refuse to change.**

* * *

When the meeting adjoured, Elsa was the first to leave and Anna was hot on her heels after her. She was mindful of slipping, a flurry of snow hovered of her sister and was leaving a thin sheet of snow on the floor boards. Some servants darted from their path. Neither girl was running but both were clearly in haste. Elsa in fact was quite composed in her strides but the thickening snow above her head read another story. The continued up a flight of stairs. Elsa was heading to her bedroom. Down the hallway Kai appeared, one of the most trusted men in their service. Anna could see words being exchanged between him and Elsa before she led him into her bedroom.

The door slammed shut with a dull screeching noise on the other side.

"Elsa?!" Anna called and ran to the door. She bashed at it with her shoulder. On the third attempt it gave way and shards of ice shattered across the sleek frozen floor of her sister's room.

If she were anyone but her sister perhaps she would run away from the damage Elsa could do to interior décor in a matter of seconds. Snow was slumping in all four corners and the light from outside was distorted by a imperfect sheets of ice on the windows. Imposing icicles shot down from the ceiling. One fortunatly stopped just before Kai's poor head. He was startled and he and Elsa were coated in more that a little snow. To her left, an oil portrait of the parents had fallen and was torn. Anna felt a tug of sadness, but in retrospect the castle had a dozen of those things. Elsa was weeping into her hand on the bed.

"You never told me!" she announce through raspy breath.

"He finalised it on the trip three years ago. You majesty I never wished to upset you." Kai pleaded. For a moment Elsa seemed appeased but then the tears fell more fervently than before.

"I can take it from here Kai," said Anna and a first Kai was reluctant to obey. With a few backward glaces Kai eventually left the pair. Walking across the frozen surface Anna took her sister into her arms. Soon the Queen was crying into her lap and she was sweeping aside the threads of blonde hair before they stuck to her forehead.

"That was a nice painting you know," she told Elsa when the tears became sniffles and the room became eerily silent. "but i'm sure it deserved it," Anna smiled, Elsa sniffled and snorted. Then she sat up.

"I just can't believe he'd do this to me," Elsa confessed, her voice faint and hoarse. Water began to drip from the icicles.

"Well he knew you were always going to be Queen," Anna replied, "And – well – It's not as if he knew – You know?"

"But he knew about my powers. What, did he think I could control them long enough to walk down an aisle and spend the rest with some stranger. With him around?! It would never happen!" Her chest heaved with each breath. She placed a hand beneath her breasts and worked to make her breathing come steadily.

"We'll find a way out of it Elsa."

"There's no way out of it Anna. Lord Foss was right."

There head's dropped in defeat. Both failed to meet each others eyes as the inevitability of her marriage sank in.

"Well," Anna began, "I suppose you could still always take a mistress," She watched her sister from the corner of her eye and felt a tug at the corner of her lip quickly become a grin. Elsa rolled her head and pushed her sister off the bed giggling. During the laughter Elsa also ended up on the floor, and when it subsided the two were gazing wide-eyed and giddy at the melting points above them.

"I'm being serious Elsa, you don't have to go through with this. Father would've wanted you happy."

"This was the last thing our parents arranged before they died. Planning this marriage killed them I have to trust in their judgement. They must have had a better reason than tradition. I should at least look into it."

Anna changed to rest on her elbow. " You can be their Queen Elsa. Just defeat this fleet and they'll surrender to you. You don't have to marry some guy you don't want just for their resources then. And I'm not military adviser but if they have less ships, then it's less to attack us."

Elsa rose until standing whilst Anna furrowed her brow.

"I've never killed anyone before, Anna." Her optimism dropped, Anna forgot the consequences of war. "I've never led a battle!"

Anna stood from simply desire to not sit anylonger.

"The way I see it there are two choices here. I find a way to take out thirty ships on my own, since there's no way I'm leaving Arendelle undefended, or I go to Westleton, Marry this Albert Duke, make a show of my powers so the Southern Ilses know it's under my protection and hope for diplomancy."

Anna inquired, "Which one are you going to take?"

The question lay unanswered. Elsa went about thawing her room.

"I don't know," she replied after thought. "But I'll be leaving tomorrow either way. And I have a favour to ask of you and Kristoff. But you must be quick."

"What do you want us to do?"

* * *

 **AN: Yoohoo...Anyone here? Anna and Kristoff chapter and a mysterious star crystal shall be found.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Apologies for the lateness of this update, there was computer viruses to deal with and then I was away from my computer for a while. I would also like to apologise for the shortness of this chapter and most likely a few chapters to come. This chapter was going to combine what will be chapter 5 only i've now included an Elsa-interval called chapter 4.**

 **Anyhow, dear readers, I hope you conclude this to be an acceptable use of your time. I have greatly appreciated all the views, favs and review (Thank you Here the Phoenix :D) I have recieved. On with the story.**

* * *

"A cake?" Kristoff inquired as they trudged up the mountain path. There was always snow in the moutains, but what they trod in now was more of an earthen slush than crunchy snow underfooting. "You saw how she reacted. I don't think she's interested in celebrating this."  
"It's not about the engagement."Anna corrected him, breaking her gaze from the crisp parchment she had carried since leaving the castle, " It's about her having a bit of fun, and having a bit of cake,"

He chuckled at Anna, who at the moment seemed so distant from her royal roots, marching upwards through the mud, her thick travel garments already soiled from a few slips and trips.

"And you think she'll agree to this?" he pondered aloud, Arendelle had become very unsafe for anyone with a regular food supply,"A party, with the gates open? She's got good reasons to be concerned Anna, She not the most loved person in Arendelle right now."

"Perhaps that will change," Anna voiced her optimism, "and it's not like we have nothing to celebrate." They had reach the peak of the first hill. The mountain range was spread out in front of them, Arendelle lay behind them, soldier pines curtained the path that had recently been more frequented by the travelling caravans, hunters and their prey.

"I suppose people will be happy to hear about Corona's offer." said kristoff as he placed his rucksack on a nearby rock to stretch his arms.

"Exactly, soon we'll have so much wheat no one will miss a few sacks of flour."

"You'll need a few hundred if you intend to bake for the whole town," his joints cracked and his arms fell to his sides, instantly relaxed. Anna shrugged her own rucksack off one arm at a time, and squinted at the parchment she held tightly in her unoccupied hand. The cold wind proved her foe, and the sheet flailed back and forth. He shook and tilted his head at her, "you've been eyeing that paper since we left," Now free of her bag Anna rolled the parchment slightly in her hand, "What is it we're trying to find Anna?"

"Over here," she told him, leading him into a nook in the trees where they'd be shielded from the wind before unfurling the paper Elsa had handed to her in the castle. "It's a magical object. Elsa believes it will help keep Arendelle safe whilst she's gone. She called it, 'A drop of the Great Lights'"

The parchment was passed to Kristoff, "A Drop of the Great Lights, huh? You hear about a lot about magical objects. Most of them are pulled straight from children's stories." His scepticism matched her own. When the parchment was lifted from it's glass cabinet, their old and wizened librarian was quick to point out an annotation by the sketch of the star shaped stone that declared the Drop of the Great lights was a tribal superstition. "I can't read this." His brows furrowed at the page

"No, neither can I," she said, reclaiming the parchment, "Elsa was kinda hoping Pabbie would be able to help. She's really set on us finding this." Elsa was actually able to translate a few of the words, as could the libririan. It seems those two were the only ones in Arendelle who could.

A gust picked up and Anna shoved the paper into a pocket. Kristoff looked to the path ahead of them. The slush path continued for as far as he could see, but there were other ways to the valley of living rock. He turned his gaze to where the snow was clear and untouched. In the distance, thin towers of smoke blew from a moutainside. He donned a smile at the thought of food and dry boots.

"We should go that way." he pointed to the moutainside and Anna followed his finger.

"But there's twice as many mountains that way. We won't make it back for when the ship leaves tomorrow."

"Yes we will." he drew her closer, "After the first hill, they'll be a shallow stream we can follow to avoid the others. We'll climb a rock face, abseil down another and we'll be half a mile from home. Well, my home." he added.

"You think we can make it?"

Kristoff walked out of the alcove of trees and hitched his rucksack back over his shoulder "We'll be back by noon tomorrow, most likely. And," he voiced, "see that smoke over there." Anna nodded, "I can't promise you cupcakes but they'll be a bed and a hot meal if were fast enough."

"Do you know the people in that village?" Anna asked, eagerly anticipation a change if clothes among other things.

"It's a camp actually. They move around a lot and know these mountains even better than I do."

She pondered there two options for a moment before slinging her bags across her back.

"Well then mountain man," she smiled, "lead the way." Kristoff drapped an arm around his princesses shoulder. Leaving the muddy merchants path behind, their footprints were the first to blemish the canvas of white wilderness.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I really liked writing this chapter. I feel a lot more confident writing Elsa than I do Anna. As is probably evident.**

* * *

From the window of her room, she watch as the Lords departed. Their ambassador to Westleton, Lord Keith Westle, as she discovered, was biding them farewell in the courtyard, a role she now regrets dismissing herself from. Their opinion for her had surely waned ever since his arrival. She felt her rein over them having slipped away. Doing nothing had quickly become an irritant. She dismissed her housemaid and packed her clothes the way she like it. She was folding one of her night gowns when she saw Keith give Lord Foss a gentlemanly hug and waved him and his carriage out of the courtyard. It gave her pause; how deeply was she disdained? How easy had it been for him to gain the Lords approval in a matter of hours. How could Anna so easily sway the hearts of her people when she never could. How quickly- She shook her head and shooed those thoughts away, insecurity was a knife slowly turned. She had to be strong, make plans, keep schedules, maintain order. She looked at the case she had just filled with folded clothes. Finding an imperfection, she tipped out the case, silken fabrics tumbling onto the bedspread,and started again, with the whispers of a gaggle of gossiping housemaids outside her doors biting at her ears.

The clothes were folded twice more before she was content and closed the case. The whispering outside stopped abruptly and was replaced with the sound of light footsteps dispersing, accompanied with a pair of booming footsteps coming closer. Three knocks at her door.

"Come in," The Queen permitted after placing her case with a plethora of others at the foot of her bed. She stood waiting in as regal a pose as she could muster. She knew that the blue cape of her dress was in a jumbled knot behind her, and in all the small nooks and grooves of the front of her dress rested coating of cotton fibres from all the clothes she had folded. Her jaw clenched. _Imperfect..._

Sir Aegir entered, bowed, and she relax.

"Your Majesty," the ageing man began, "I trust all is well?"

"You trust too easily then," Elsa casually shook her head as he closed the doors and placed another empty case onto her bed.

"This is servants work, your Ma'am," he eyed her curiously,

"I wanted to be alone Aiger," she told him, "Plus, this way I know which case holds what." the first item she folded into the case was the last on the bed. She walked passed the knight in dull grey armour to her wardrobe to peruse the dresses she had yet to pack. "Did you want something," she asked whilst shifting through the clothe hangers.

"Just to inform your Ma'am," he spotted a ornate pitcher on his left and walked towards it. Surprised to find water, not wine, he paused, then filled a single nearby wine glass. "The harbour Master has prepare four ships for our journey, Lord Westle's Vessels makes a fleet of seven. We're leaving twenty military ships, fifteen merchant and fishing ships are currently docked and can be requisitioned for military purpose if needs be. A estimated twenty to twenty-five vessels are currently out at sea. We've no way of contacting them until they return to their ports."

The Queen nodded into the wardrobe as he spoke. When she turned the rim of the wine glass was level with her eyes. She glance up to his face to confirm that the drink was, in fact, for her. When he nodded she took it gladly. A sip became a gulp and then the glass was half empty.

"Thank you," she said honestly. She had forgotten that she needed to drink.

"We're ready to leave at your order Ma'am."

"Thank you Aegir. Was there anything else?" she inquired, tilting the water in the glass slightly and taking a backwards glance into her wardrobe.

"That was all." the knight declared, "If you've no further need of me, I will stand watch outside your door."

"That won't be necessary. Take the afternoon off and rest for tomorrow." He bowed and turned towards the door. "...Actually," He halted and turned back, awaiting orders. In truth, she had been wondering what to wear. It seemed like such a trivial concern, but she was Queen. And as Queen she was expected to inspire and awe her subject. Appearance was half of that battle. Feeling unloved, she felt a fool in her blue gown. But before she chose an outfit she needed another question answered. "You've been to Westleton with my father and mother more than once haven't you?"

"I have my Queen." he replied.

"Did you ever meet this Albert." he paused, perhaps he knew where she was going. His silence was telling, "What was he like?"

"When I last saw him he was twenty-three, that was five years ago your Majesty. What I saw of him them could well be inaccurate now."

"What did you see?"

"Dark hair, quite handsome," he began, "Good with horses. Liked to joust."

"No,no,no,no no." she shook her head, "What was _**he**_ like?" _Can I respect him?_ Sir Aegir sighed and continued reluctantly.

"He gambled quite a bit with his money, whored around with the serving girls, both married or otherwise. I hear he invested quite a bit in the slave market but that may have just been a rumour. All in all..." Elsa felt her shoulders slump, the wine glass tipped slightly and water trailed onto the floor. ". A lot like his father." Elsa sighed, he hopes of a loveless marriage to a respectable man were dashed as quickly as they came. Now she was faced with the increasing likely hood of having to kill some people. She knew she could do it; a flick of her wrist and any army could be obliterated, but in her heart she knew life should not be so easily taken.

"Thank you Sir Aegir. You can leave now." he bowed, and this time she did not call him back. She looked herself over in the mirror besides her wardrobe and brought the glass to her lip. The water was cool and refreshing, but by God she wished for wine right now. She set the glass aside. Both war and marriage were inevitable it seemed. She saw herself; young and unprepared. How easy it must be to not take her seriously. The people of Arendelle have seen her powers. For them she was feared and hated. The Duke of Westleton had seen her powers, and had no doubt gone home with stories of her wicked sorcery. They must see her as a monster.

After thought, she raised her head high. With a swipe of her hand her dress fell away, from head to toe, snowflake by snowflake until she was bare skinned. The misty remains of her clothing circled her ankles. Stray talons of fog leaps to brush against her shins and her thighs before falling back like a tired wave in the ocean. Then the fog rose and her feet were no longer bare, but clad in boots of white ice which connected to frozen shin guards that became pointed at the knee. Flakes fell from the cloud and formed thick layer on the skin of her legs. Above her, ringlets formed from snow and linked to one another, becoming a light mail shirt that draped onto her shoulders and fell to her thighs. The fog reached shoulder and falling snow became plates of ice. They found a place above the mail shirt, joining where appropriate to become glimmering white armour. Detail came second, talons of fog leaped downwards to emblazon the crocus of Arendelle on the gorgot and cuirass of her armour. The fog split and each branch travelled along her raised arms, leaving her with a pair of palmless white gauntlets with pale blue details. When the fog faded to nothing she felt all the more stronger. She brought forward her braid, which had got caught beneath her armour during it's creation, and found herself smiling.

If Westleton expects a monster, she'd show them a warrior.

* * *

 **AN: Elsa's going to war people! :P**

 **And in case it's not been noticed I personally head-canon queer Elsa but I also head-canon a priorities-over-passion Elsa and that's how I've been trying to write her in this story.**

 **Also it seems there will be no Sven either...**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: okay, I am deliriously tired at the point of writing this chapter and these words, I've been struggling to introduce the drop but it needed to be done and it will be done and it has been done. And now I am tired so I shall sleep.**

 **Also violence, that's getting introduced in this chapter. Hence T rating. (T ratings the right one right?)**

 **See you in the morning world.**

* * *

There welcome was warm as was the broth they'd been served. When they first approached the nomads it was evening, and the waning sun was gleaming on the tips of the spears that had been thrust into their faces. Archers hid in every branch, and man and woman alike carried a dirk or dagger on their belt. They had been brought into the camp as prisoners and, as Kristoff assured her, they were freed as soon as the chief saw the dusty blonde mountain man with his own eyes. They greeted each other like brothers and were granted a place by the hearth of the Chiefs great tent. They sat among his favoured warriors and concubines appreciating the warmth of the fire. Once supper had ended a horn of warm mead was passed around the circle. Only after watching Kristoff mimic the others did she realise that everyone had drizzled the beverage over the fire before taking a sip. She felt more than a little uneasy after she had downed two great gulps of the stuff and met the chief's disproving eyes from where he and his wife sat on carved wooden thrones. She cast her eyes downwards after that.

When the moon was high Anna couldn't help but she had done some permanent damage to the friendship between Kristoff and the clan's Chief. Mainly because they were sleeping on hard ground with a single wolf skin between them. And that they were sharing their alcove in the tent with a skinny confused youth who had earlier served them meat on a platter.

"It's not your fault," Kristoff assured her as he removed his clothing, "I should of told you what to expect, how they'd react" Anna was also shedding her clothes. They had given the wolf skin to the bony lad who tucked himself into a corner and snored while he slept. They agreed to use their larger items of clothing as blankets as well as each other for warmth. That left Kristoff in his breeches and Anna in her linen shift. Though she did insisted on sleeping against the furthest wall from the serving boy, so she could use kristoff as a improvised modesty screen should the boy wake in the night.

"I just wish I understood what I did wrong," she confided as she curled up into as small a ball as she could.

"It's just a ritual of theirs. I learnt from observation." Kristoff spooned in behind her, his chest against her back, his arm settled around her waist after tucking a red braid behind her neck. "If you ever do business with the mountain tribes again, you've learnt something from this."

"Perhaps I should apologise," she suggested followed by a yawn.  
"No," he advised before kissing her lightly under her ear. She hummed and smiled, her eyes surrendering to sleep, "That would only anger him." he added resting his head on the ground. "Sleep now. Tomorrow will be a new day."

"New..hmmmm..day..." Another yawn, and her mind fell black.

They woke to the spears once more, this time orange flame danced on the iron tips. A trio of warriors surrounded them and the scrawny boy scurried away screaming. They were herded from their alcove in their breeches and linens and were kicked to their knees under the night's sky.

"The skies awake," Anna said meekly to no one once she and Kristoff looked up.

Against the black of the night sky was a wall of waving red lights. Occasionally a whip of green ripped the sky by the crimson glow was dominate and ominous. She wasn't the only one to think so. Around them anyone not fit to carry a blade, children, the elderly, many of the women, were hastily packing up the camp and fleeing into the forest. The chief's tent was being packed away behind them. Around them, was a semi-circle of twelve warriors. The Chief, his wife and a willowy old women with sewn eyes stood within it.

"What would you have us do with them priestess?" Chief asked the wiry women, she leaned heavily on her staff.

"Does she even know her crimes?" the priestess inquired, her voice croaky and slow. Anna couldn't help but to stare at the sewn eyes, how she seem to see her without seeing. Then the woman approached her. "What do the skies tell you girl," she gripped Anna by the chin and forced her to look at the red sky.

"Priestess, leave her alone! Chief, What's this all about?" Kristoff demanded, attempting to rise only to be kicked back down and gripped at the wrists.  
"What do they say?" the woman asked again.

Finally Anna replied, "Skies don't say anything."

"Wrong!" The Chief said fiercely. The woman released her chin and returned to the leader's side "The skies are red, after you bring disrespect in my home. It is a sigh. This wench brings war to our people!"

"Wench?!" seemingly the only word Anna heard from the Chief, "I am Princess Anna of Arendelle! No wen-"

"Anna, please?!" Kristoff warned uselessly.

"You're The Wench With Blood on Her Heels." the warrior restraining her intoned whilst teasing a blade across her collar bone and tugging the fabric of her shift down past her shoulder. Laughter erupted from the circle of fighters as she wrestled beneath his grip. Kristoff also struggled against his captor but with equally little success.

"Please," the Chief's wife brought silence to the warrior, "the sky is red we've no time for this lurid behaviour." her nasal raised in disgust and the wild women avoided Anna's gaze. Nevertheless, Anna relief was instant, and short-lived.

"Priestess, what would you have us do?" the Chief inquired once more.

"Only death can right this wrong. Only her death can appease the spirits. Before the night is over, her body must be cold and still." she declared.

"Wait, whatever I did I can fix it," Anna pleaded.

"Chief please, you have a debt, please." Kristoff joined.

The the Chief asked, "What of Kristoff?" the woman said nothing.

"He brought the wench here. Death. Same as her." a warrior stated, and 'death' was quickly parroted throughout the men.

The chief sighed, and silence the men with a gestured.

"Rise Kristoff. Release him." as so it was Kristoff was allow to stand on his feet. He spared a glance at Anna, and then the group before him. How hopeless were their chances. "You were right about our debt, but I cannot avert your fate." he untied the short sword from his waist and tossed it at Kristoff's feet. "You can die like a brother, with honour. Then I have paid my debt. Pick up your sword."

He did just that, feeling the weight of the metal in his hand. Swords were not his strong point. If any weapon, he'd appreciate an axe. It was sharp though. Well made. He took another look around the group but the situation was still hopeless.

"No armour?" he asked when 'dying in his breeches' was becoming a very real future.

"This is an execution Kristoff, not a duel." The Chief was passed a short-sword by a fellow warrior, and then reluctantly stepped forward.

The women step aside and the semi-circle became an arena for the pair. They circled one another for a while, waiting for the other to move. Kristoff was off course that fool. He dived in with a trust that was easily blocked by the experience warlord, who stepped aside and allowed Kristoff to plummet to the ground. He came back up with bloody grazes to his arm and dirt in his hair. Then Chief lunged and slashed him shallowly across the abdomen. He was back on his knees. Anna cried from the sidelines but she was unheard over the calls for 'death' from the chiefs warriors. He stood once more and raised the sword high. Chief grabbed his arm as he charged and tripped him to the ground. The gifted short sword was tossed aside and his own was replaced with an iron spear. He place the sharp tip against Kristoff's throat. He swallowed hard, feeling his skin pierce under the blade. He closed his eyes, tensed and waited for death, and then the red life of the chief spilled onto his abdomen. He opened his eyes. The spear fell and left nothing more that a shallow cut on his neck. The chief limp body fell ontop of him and he shoved it aside with a shrill scream. When he looked up the Chief's wife stood over him with a bloody.

"Chief?" one of the warriors asked the corpse from afar.

The wife knelt down and removed the wolf skin cloaked from her husband, ignoring the fresh blood from her betrayal.

"Yes?" she replied to the warrior with ease. The warriors turned heads, asking each other questions without word. "You had a question!" she demanded. And then he replied.

"What would you have us do now?"

"Give these two prisoners an hour to collect their things, a weapon and armour if they choose and let them leave." The pair were as baffled as the warrior. "And once that hour is up hunt them in the forests and bring their corpse back for the dogs." Then their faces dropped. "You should probably run." she told Anna as she was released. She headed straight for kristoff and helped him into what was left of the Chiefs tent. When they had half they're clothes on they started fleeing into the forest, in the general direction of the stream they followed to get here. Taking no weapons but Anna picked up a shield on their departure.

The red lights above did little to aid their escape. The tall pine trees allowed not even moonlight to illuminate the forest floor. A while after their hour had passed they could hear running water ahead of them and scurrying footsteps behind them. To the water they ran, weaving through pine trees and mossy rocks until the stream appear. They followed it until it forked two ways and followed the left. For a while they almost felt safe and then had to use the shield to deflect an incoming arrow. The chase continued. They'd reached the end of the stream which joined a fast flowing river. Anna could hardly see it if not for the great red lights above. At kristoffs urging, they agreed to float down the river for a time. They used their combined weight to snap a branch off a tree and they let the cold water carry them till morning.

When she woke, Kristoff was a few feet away from her on the river bank, nursing a fire into being. The sun was rising in the sky and she was damp and sad.

"New day." he greeted her. He was equally as saturated as he passed her an apple with a smile on his face

She took the apple "How long have you been awake?" she asked flatly, taking a bite into the apple, it was ripe and crunchy.

"Oh not long," he told her before reaching a hand into his damp pocket, "Raspberries? Field mushrooms? I think this one's a chestnut but I'm not sure." He placed his offering on the ground between them and then a second handful and a third. She smiled _long enough to go foraging he means.._

"No thanks, the apple's good for me." She bit into it again, stood, and sat the other side of Kristoff where the fire was growing strongest. When she ate it too the core she threw the remains into the slow running river they had arrived in. Curiously, she check her pockets, The parchment survived!

"So much for protecting Arendelle." Her back slumped disappointedly, and shoved the parchment back in her pocket. Kristoff saw this and chewed on his raspberry with less joy.

"Sure you wouldn't like another apple?" he asked, raising a palm. Anna cared not and stared mournfully at the river.

"We failed Kristoff, we did even reach Pabbie,"

"Yeah, but this apple though.."

"Kristoff, can we be serious for a moment.." she insisted.

"Anna, look in my hand," she did. It was no apple in his hand. No fruit of any sort. No fruit at all. It was a rock, a snow white, star shaped rock. The tips looked almost glassy with a silver living liquid inside it.

Anna jaw was agape.

"Did you.." she pulled out the parchment once more. "You did! You did!" she squeeled and launched herself at Kristoff, rolling into the raspberries and mushrooms whilst doing so. "How did you do this? Where did you find it?"  
"It turns out they grow of trees." he announced.  
"Really?" he shook his head no, them answered, "it was in the snow, in a small crater, like it fell from the sky."  
"It's beautiful, perhaps it really is from the great lights." they observed it together, memorised by the silver swirled inside. "We need to get this to Elsa, how far are we from Arendelle?"

The forest was quiet when they stopped talking and they could hear ringing bells in the distance.

"Probably about a half mile." Kristoff suggested.

"Well let's go then,"


End file.
